


we will stumble through heaven

by antarcticas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Rey, Dark Reylo, Dark Stuff, F/M, I am Reylo trash, it's star wars poetry, it's what you expect, prose, prose in general?, she takes his hand, star wars prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/antarcticas
Summary: the force runs red in her veins and bleeds from the saber wound across his face.—they are young gods. (kylo/rey)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	we will stumble through heaven

he clutches her hands in front of the monster that he toppled and looks into her eyes and she can sense his breathing with hers, hearts beating in motion, together. we can be gods he says, with the kind of virulent passion that makes her shudder with every waking moment they spend like this. and now she is lost in this moment and her friends are dying on the other side of the world and she does not care. she did this for them but now she feels reborn in his eyes. this is her salvation and his. maybe they do not need saviors.

energy tugs at her mind and is alive, thrumming in the void of space, brought to life by death and this new beginnings. what is the force is the question and the response is everything. the force runs red in her veins and bleeds from the saber wound across his face. it is visible in the surprise and then anger and then madness in his eyes as he stares at her as a manmade catastrophe collapses. it exists in the small moments in which all she can do is breathe up the air around her and realize that this is what is important. this. 

who is the girl who waited for a mystery? she has grown up. she is nineteen and she is not running away, she is running towards her future and her destiny. destiny sounds like a good decision to a sandcastle with chapped lips. to lose she has thirst and death and to win she has the universe and the power in her fingertips and in her mind when she looks at him. 

we are gods gods gods he breathes, words falling from his mouth after he has killed the last prophet. they are the last ones standing and they have eternity to build the world up and bring it down. we are special is what he will tell her because it is what he has always been told. when he was a little boy who wanted to fly speeders and was reminded that trillions rise and fall with the whims of his bloodline. this is no longer responsibility, he claims, it is the ultimate freedom. his inclinations and moods turn greedy politicians and angry generals. that power is not good is what she thinks but she also thinks it does not matter. she is light and she grew up in a dump in hell. she has climbed herself out and her penance is over.

i owe you nothing is what she will say. she runs through the crevices of his mind and chooses to make herself what she wishes she could be. it is her world, it is her blood, she is her own god. she ran away from the boy on the star (killer) and she runs away from her weakness on that resistance ship. she once knew all about staying and now she knows all about leaving. this is not the end of her story. they are gods, she smiles unto him.

**Author's Note:**

> young god, halsey


End file.
